User talk:Llilmisscandycane
=2010= Welcome! So hey...you can leave messages hereLlilmisscandycane 22:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Well first you have to create a page--The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 22:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) the name has to be like this. Template:INSERT NAME HERE Whats the name of the page?--The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 22:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) It wont work. it has to be like Template:INSERT NAME HERE --The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea that will work--The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 23:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Link to page please.--The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 23:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ok i put all the basic fields there--The Forest That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 23:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Template problem Hi I saw you were listed as admin hadn't edited since 2010. Was wondering in case you were still active where you got the 'baker' template, having a look at source code and trying to fix it. The pictures for the characters display really huge, usually wikis use a thumbnail code to shrink it a bit and have the text appear. Also have you seen all 69 eps yet? I'm up to ep 10 right now and just thought about detailing the universe, might need to backtrack to get down some names/details for it. This also made me think of doing one for the cooking master boy anime, it's similarly food-themed anime from '97 that has 52 eps. A lot of similar things like martial arts training for the food and people hallucinating while eating it, etc. Tyc 07:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi there! I'm a regular editor in several wikis such as Bleach Wiki, Narutopedia, Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki and Naruto Fanon Wiki, all of them animes, so I have some experience in writing articles. Also, my work was complemented by administrators and I also helped some. I would like to know if I cound by an admin is this wiki, mostly to improve its look, since it's really simple. Also, take in consideration a wiki is a community and can't be built with only one person. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side User:Davidchola2 11:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) As you see, I edited Kazuma's, Tsukino's, Ken's and Kyousuke's pages and added a better template for their information. User:Davidchola2 11:15, September 12, 2011 :Is administrative authority needed to improve the look? I do like the design of your character boxes, do you know how to change them into a template we could incorporate into the many character pages up so far? Tyc 01:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Admin/Bureau No I don't mind, though I sort of went inactive too. I actually had a bunch more screenshots I wanted to upload but I got a bit tired. I just realized looking back there was a lot of stuff (recipes/ingredients) that could have pages which I didn't think of making pages for as I watched them. I sort of don't want to go back and do it atm but I should up the pics I took I guess. One thing that's sort of embarassing is a lot of the pics were much larger than necessary, because I was taking them at full-screen as opposed to the actual default resolution that the files were at. It's sort of too late to shrink them though, I guess the only benefit was that it was easier to clip the edges to show the relevant content. Anywho yeah, I'll see about adding them to their relevant pages, I think there' some characters from later in the series who I haven't added yet. Their pictures were sort of reminders to make pages on them since the files used their full names. +y 00:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Luna, I'm Sunny, and I've been interested in Yakitate for a while now. I was wondering, are you still generally active on Wikia? I may start to edit on this wiki (when I'm less busy) by doing chapter summaries, but I cannot code, and I don't know how to edit images either. Summaries will be my best way of helping. 09:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello there Llilmisscandycane or miss Luna, I am blitzboy01, a user that likes to edit wikis most especially if it the topic of the wiki interests me. I have been editing Yakitate!! Japan for a moth to help modernize the pages a bit and add little bits of detail to certain articles such as the infoboxes and episodes. I would like to humbly ask if I could have admin rights so I can help supervise pages and maybe edit some stuff that can only be done by admins so whenever a user comes to this page he can find all the necessary informatiions he needed. Thank you for your kind consideration